Warp
Warp works by creating rapidly shifting mass effect fields that shred a target apart, similar in function to the disruptor torpedoes used by starships. Mass Effect Warp is a biotic talent available to Adepts, Vanguards, the Krogan Battlemaster, and the Asari Scientist. Warp lowers the armor on a target, increasing the damage the enemy takes, as well as dealing damage over time. Warp is extremely useful on Hardcore and Insanity difficulties against krogan because it helps stop them from regenerating, but is also invaluable against larger enemies like Geth Armatures or Geth Colossi when engaging them on foot. Using Warp gives a better chance of survival without using the Mako's mass accelerator cannon, which increases the amount of XP gained. Talent Ranks #'Warp:' Inflicts 6 damage every second and lowers damage protection by 50%. Radius: 4 m. Duration: 7 s. Recharge Time: 60 s. Accuracy Cost: 80%. # Increases Warp's duration to 8 seconds. # Increases Warp's duration to 9 seconds. # Increases Warp's duration to 10 seconds. Unlocks Barrier (Vanguard). # Increases Warp's duration to 11 seconds. #'Advanced Warp:' Inflicts 8 damage every second and lowers damage protection by 60%. Radius: 5 m. Duration: 13 s. Recharge Time: 50 s. Accuracy Cost: 80%. # Increases Warp's duration to 14 seconds. Unlocks Singularity (Adept, Asari Scientist), Throw (Krogan Battlemaster). # Increases Warp's duration to 15 seconds. # Increases Warp's duration to 16 seconds. # Increases Warp's duration to 17 seconds. # Increases Warp's duration to 18 seconds. #'Master Warp:' Inflicts 10 damage every second and lowers damage protection by 75%. Radius: 6 m. Duration: 20 s. Recharge Time: 40 s. Accuracy Cost: 80%. Classes The following classes can use the Warp talent: *Adept *Vanguard *Krogan Battlemaster *Asari Scientist Mass Effect 2 Warp is a biotic power available to Adepts and Sentinels. The power spawns a mass effect field that damages enemy targets and stops health regeneration. It deals double damage to barriers and armor and will detonate any biotic powers affecting the target, such as Pull or Singularity. The detonated target takes double damage from Warp, and all targets within the Detonation Radius receive full damage, regardless of any protection they might have. If they are also being affected by a biotic power, then they also take double damage. When fired by Shepard, this power travels in the direction of the cross-hair, arcing towards the target. When fired by a squad member, this power will travel in a straight line, instantly hitting the target. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Damage': 120.00 points **'Detonation Radius': 3.00 meters **'Detonation Force': 400.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Damage': 140.00 points **'Detonation Radius': 4.00 meters **'Detonation Force': 550.00 newtons *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Damage': 160.00 points **'Detonation Radius': 5.00 meters **'Detonation Force': 700.00 newtons Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Warp *Your Warp damage is hugely increased. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (others) **'Damage': 200.00 points **'Detonation Radius': 5.00 meters **'Detonation Force': 700.00 newtons Unstable Warp *Increases the blast radius when Warp detonates biotic effects. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 9.00 seconds (others) **'Damage': 160.00 points **'Detonation Radius': 7.00 meters **'Detonation Force': 700.00 newtons Availability *Adept *Sentinel *Liara T'Soni *Miranda Lawson *Thane Krios Player Notes *Warp has a knock back effect when it connects. Enemies who are knocked back have their current attack cancelled. At higher ranks, Warp can even knock back Harbinger and YMIR Mechs. Only the heaviest of enemies, such as the Praetorian, are immune to this knock back effect. *Unprotected enemies caught within the detonation radius will be knocked down and can be sent flying across rooms and over ledges at higher ranks. *Warp can be used to destroy breakable objects. This can be used to deprive enemies of cover. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Warp Rip your enemy apart at a molecular level. Stop targeted enemy from regenerating health. Weaken armor. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec Shepard, 16 sec others *'Damage:' 250 *'Duration:' 10 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 250 *'Duration:' 10 sec Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 300 *'Duration:' 10 sec Rank 4: Damage/Detonate Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 375 *'Duration:' 10 sec Detonate Increase force, damage, and impact radius of combo detonations by 50%. Rank 5: Lasting Damage/Expose Lasting Damage Increase damage by 40%. Increase duration by 60%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 475 (damage), 400 (detonate) *'Duration:' 16 sec Expose Increase weapon damage taken by a target by 15%. Increase power damage taken by a target by 15% for 10 seconds. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (Shepard) *'Damage:' 375 (damage), 300 (detonate) *'Duration:' 10 sec Rank 6: Pierce/Recharge Speed Pierce Increase damage to barriers and armor by 50%. Weaken armored targets by an additional 25%. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec (Shepard) Player Notes *Warp is less effective against barriers than in Mass Effect 2. Use Overload to rip the barriers and shields and leave Warp for armor. *Using Warp on targets affected by other biotic powers such as Singularity or Reave will cause a Biotic Explosion. Warp can also serve as a source power, setting up an explosion for Reave or Throw. * Unarmored enemies will stagger upon being hit and most unprotected ones will panic briefly, similar to when hit by Incinerate. This can allow you time to carefully line up a headshot. * If Warp is used to detonate a Tech Burst or (as of patch 1.04) a Fire Explosion, it still primes the target for detonation by another biotic power such as Throw. *Warp is one of only 5 powers that can set up and detonate biotic explosions on any enemy at any time. This makes it very useful in a biotics-heavy party. Availability *'Single Player:' Adept, Sentinel, Liara T'Soni *'Multiplayer:' Asari Adept, Asari Huntress Infiltrator, Asari Valkyrie Sentinel, Batarian Slasher Adept, Human Adept, Human Sentinel, Krogan Shaman Adept Turian Sentinel Category: Talents Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect